


Blue Velvet

by Rudester_Rudie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, And I wanted to make sure it's there as warning, Blue Velvet by David Lynch meets Persona 5, Drug usage too, Indescribable AU, M/M, Rarepair, The Underage is only as warning there because it's mentioned, The crossover AU nobody asked for, Yusuke is a sex worker in this one, i think at least i mean theres so little material of this ship, thanks to Kunoko for proofreading!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudester_Rudie/pseuds/Rudester_Rudie
Summary: After taking the wrong train and ending up in the ‘bad side’ of Tokyo, Shinjuku’s red light district, Goro Akechi goes into a bar to simply ask for directions and ends up listening to a performer sing his heart out on a stage. After visiting that place again and again, Akechi learns that this bar is just a front for a far dirtier business and he knows he has to save this man, while he himself is involuntary dragged into the dark underbelly of neon-lit Tokyo, a world filled with sex, drugs and violence, a world that repulses yet fascinates him at the same time…





	1. He wore Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. It was heavily inspired by David Lynch's Blue Velvet so I really ask you to only read this if you're 18+! Thanks to Musical_Life for proofreading! Great work as always my friend :D

“Listen, I’m sorry, but I don't know where I am. My phone’s running out of battery too… Yes, I understand the irony of me getting lost… Don't laugh… I’ll see you tomorrow I guess…”

He turned off his phone and stepped out of the station.

What a way to end his day.

The rain was pouring down endlessly as Goro Akechi made his way through the neon-lit streets of Shinjuku. He held on to his umbrella, trying his best to stay dry. All he did was take one wrong train and suddenly he had ended up here. Maybe he just shouldn't have stayed out this long, but now it was too late to lament these things, he supposed. There weren't many people around here, most had probably sought refuge from the rain and he knew he should do the same, but that was easier said than done. The stores were all closed and most others were places he didn't want to go in for several reasons. He sometimes saw people walking by arm in arm, some were walking with scantily clad men or women in tow and it slowly dawned on him where he was. The Red Light district. Shit… He sighed and tried to not look up, for fear of being recognized by someone. He was the well known Detective Prince after all and if someone saw him here, he’d certainly run into a few problems.

Goro stepped into a dirty alleyway, just barely avoiding stepping on a nest of cockroaches, who all scurried underneath a dumpster and looked around, immediately noticing the big neon sign that read _Inland Empire_. Maybe he could ask someone there for directions. He decided to pull up his jacket to hide his face a bit and opened the door. As soon as he did the smell of cheap alcohol, sweat and smoke hit him like a train and he suppressed a cough. Did these people not have a ventilation system?

He also noticed how hot it was in here, it seemed like the place was packed. He almost didn't want to go inside, he found it so repulsive. He noticed one of the cockroaches scurrying over his shoe and he visibly flinched, this place was disgusting. Just what would draw someone to even come here in the first place?!

He did end up closing his umbrella, walking in and straight to the bar. Seeing as how he was only here to ask someone for direction, he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. He did, however, hear the singer, sing the last refrain of a song. At the bar, he asked politely. “Excuse me, do you know where to get back to the station from here?”

“Just go to the bar Crossroads, it’s not hard to miss. Go straight down the road from there. Now, if you wanted to get there from here…” He started scribbling on a napkin and gave it to Goro. “There. Lots of folks end up lost in this part of town. You’re not the first.”

“Oh. That’s nice to hear actually. I was feeling pretty down about it.” Goro chuckled and looked over the napkin.

“Why don’t you stay for a song though?”

“Oh no, I really need to go.”

“Come on, the guy here is one of the best guys in Shinjuku. You won’t regret it.”

“Alright… I guess there’s no chance of me getting home before midnight anyway.” Goro shrugged and as soon as he turned around, the song the guy on the stage had been singing was over. Goro couldn’t help but really look at him, just observe the way he looked. He was worryingly skinny and rather tall, had dark blue hair with bangs partially covering his grey eyes… He wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a blue velvet shirt. Draped over his shoulders was a blue velvet cloth. There was something strangely somber about his expression, he looked exhausted and almost sad in a way, especially now that the lights were a soft blue as well, contrasting him from the harsh red that was the stage curtains.

Goro walked towards the front of the stage; first, the background singers and musicians were starting the song and then the stranger started singing with a soft voice that strangely touched him…

“She wore blue velvet… Bluer than velvet was the night… Softer than satin was the light… From the stars…”

Goro sat down at the table right in front of the stage and looked on in awe. The singer leaned closer to the microphone, holding it in a very soft and gentle way, swaying softly with the song or maybe he just imagined it.

"She wore blue velvet... Bluer than velvet were her eyes... Warmer than May her tender sighs... Love was ours-!"

But still, that sadness in his soft voice wouldn’t leave Goro be, he just wanted to reach out to him and comfort him.

"Ours, a love I held tightly feeling the rapture grow-!"

The singer suddenly looked at him and they made eye contact. Goro smiled softly at him, not knowing what else to do, but he just couldn’t take his gaze away from him, he just couldn’t.

"Like a flame burning brightly, but when she left gone was the glow of-"

The singer looked away and Goro looked at the table, somewhat saddened. He wouldn’t have minded if they had looked at each other a bit longer.

“Blue velvet... But in my heart, there'll always be, precious and warm a memory through the years-! And I still can see blue velvet through my tears..."

Goro almost cried, what was this poor man doing in such a dingy and disgusting place as this? He deserved better in his opinion, much, much better. If only he had a name or anything to go with this face, maybe he could help him.

"She wore blue velvet... But in my heart, there'll always be, precious and warm a memory through the years-!"

Goro suddenly saw tears glittering on the singer’s face in the stage’s soft blue lighting, even his voice seemed to have gotten a little bit shaky as if he was suppressing the urge to break down and cry on stage.

"And I still can see blue velvet through my tears..."

The crowd clapped, Goro himself even stood up to clap and smiled brightly at the singer who was wiping away the tears with his cloth. Their gazes met again and the singer almost seemed surprised about something… Goro smiled still and the singer softly bowed down to the crowd, then specifically to him. He walked behind the red curtains and Goro left this strange place behind, still humming the song. It seemed to be an oldie from what he could tell, he had heard that song on these kinds of stations before, so he could only guess it from that.

It just wouldn’t leave his head. Was it the song, or was it the singer? The way he looked in that heavenly blue light, with the soft scarf. Goro shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. He wouldn’t be here again, this was the last time he’d see that singer again, hear him again…

Maybe he was the reason people were drawn to this place. A wonderful singer, saving a bar from going out of business, what a story. But why was he crying? Was it the song that was so moving?

Was it something worse?

Goro looked at the napkin and followed the directions. Finally, he arrived at Crossroads and from there he continued to the train station, humming that song all the way.

He arrived at his apartment. It wasn’t the biggest or most luxurious place, but the rent was cheap and most importantly, it was home. It was warm, comfortable, and that’s all he needed. He quickly showered, put on his pajamas, put his phone on the charger and went to bed. God, he was tired as hell, but he couldn’t fall asleep.

He just needed to forget about that singer and move on with his life, but he couldn’t, so he spent pretty much the rest of the night gazing at the ceiling until he passed out.

He woke up, as usual, this time more tired and worn out. He was considering going with his car this time, but considering how tired he was and that his workplace wasn’t too far away he just let it be. He got a coffee on his way and stood at the station, waiting for the train, when he started humming that song from last night again until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning Makoto,” Goro said quietly, drinking more coffee.

“I heard about what happened last night. Got lost, did you?”

“How did you know?”

“Sis told me about it. She found it hilarious that the _Ace Detective Akechi_ somehow got lost.”

“Yes, hilarious.” Goro Akechi rolled his eyes and realized he had finished his coffee already, but Makoto kindly gave him an Energy Drink.

“There, I figured you’d be tired.”

Goro cracked open the can and guzzled that down as well “Ah, that’s better… So, are you just here to make fun of me?”

“Perhaps...” Makoto chuckled “I’m just winding you up. Where were you anyway?”

“Oh you know, nowhere special. Just the Red Light District.”

“The what now?” Makoto looked at him a little bit surprised “Red Light District? How did you end up there of all places?”

“Beats me… All I saw was one bar anyway. There was a singer there though… He wore blue velvet.” Goro found himself humming again. “He was singing that song, I don’t know what it’s called though…”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Blue Velvet by Bobby Vinton? It was covered so often, who knows at this point.”

The two casually talked to each other until they finally arrived at the station “Well, see you.” Goro said, “Or did you want to grab something to eat?”

“I can't, sorry. I need to take the early one again.”

“Let me guess: College exams?” Goro asked.

Makoto nodded sadly and went to catch the early train. One quick breakfast later Goro caught his train as well, listening to Blue Velvet on his phone all the way… The train stopped and Goro mentally prepared himself for an onslaught of ridicule from his older colleague, Sae. She had already laughed at him over the phone and she probably wasn’t done.

She wasn’t. A fact she proved when he stepped into her office.

“Good Morning Akechi. How was your little Odyssey?”

“Please stop,” Goro mumbled into the cup of coffee he had gotten from the coffee machine on his way here “I’m paying for it, so… Yeah, you don’t have to make fun of me.”

“It’s just so funny… You’re someone who solves every case, but you get yourself lost!”

“Yes, in the Red Light district.”

That caused her to look at him astonished. “How did you end up there?”

“One wrong turn was enough it seems. I got directions back from a bartender though and heard a great singer. So I guess it wasn’t all bad.”

They got to work and Goro quietly kept humming to himself, singing accidentally sometimes. He had a hard time concentrating, like extremely hard. A part of him was still back at the bar, seeing the tears in the singer’s eyes and the man’s voice.

“He wore blue Velvet…”

“Hm?” Sae looked up from her work, curiously.

“Nothing, I just have a song stuck in my head.” He quickly explained and went back to work. He suddenly realized something: He had to see him again and at the very least find out what his name is. Why else would he cease to leave his mind? But why? He wasn’t even sure what he felt. It was something, a kind of… No, not pity. He just knew he wanted to find out who this man was and he wanted to hear him sing again.

After work, he went to the train station and waited for the train headed to Shinjuku and to his dismay ran into Makoto. “Uhm, hey!”

“On your way to get lost? You’re about to get on the wrong train again.”

“No… I want to see that singer again.” Goro confessed, “That’s all.” He saw Makoto frown, looking like she had something to say. She looked down awkwardly and then sighed.

“Don’t… Don’t go to that district. It’s dangerous.”

“I’m just going to a dingy bar in an alleyway, how dangerous can it be?”

“Case in point. For being an Ace Detective, you lack a lot of common sense sometimes.”

“Hey now, no need to be rude.” Goro rolled his eyes “It’ll be the last time, I swear.”

“Okay. I can’t stop you anyway.” She shrugged “Be careful out there, alright?”

“Sure thing!”

After Makoto left, Goro leaned against the wall and waited.

* * *

Yusuke looked at himself in the backstage mirror. He really was trying to look his best, but it was getting a bit more difficult. He was exhausted from last night, he had barely gotten any sleep at all, he hadn’t eaten again and the lights always became so overwhelming, the way all those eyes were fixated on him at all times made him incredibly anxious…

Besides, he knew what these people were really here for, so he didn't see the point in singing.

Except for that one guy yesterday, this one seemed to be here for the music.

He was different, Yusuke just felt that...

He felt strong hands on his shoulders that squeezed him harshly and heard the threatening voice of one of the workers saying “Put on a good show for the guests tonight, Yusuke. Especially the VIPs. There's high paying people in the crowd, all to see you tonight.”

“I understand,” Yusuke said quietly and draped the blue velvet cloth over his shoulders, shaking slightly.

“And don’t cry again. Don’t think we didn’t see it, the boss said he’ll let it pass because you had a long night, but that’s the only time.” He said and gave Yusuke a harsh shove.

Yusuke just nodded and peeked out of the curtain, looking a little bit over the audience and suddenly paused. At the table right in front of the stage… Was that man from last night! Why? Well, he had no time to think about it too much, he just walked on the stage and immediately took a quick glance at the VIPs.

A long night was ahead of him if the small group was anything to go by. Usually there were just one or two people. Yusuke forced himself to smile for the crowd and looked at the man from last night. The man smiled back at him and the music set in. Somehow the sight of him calmed Yusuke.

But the presence of the small group reminded him how long this night was going to be...


	2. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro is confused about this place and he tries to be in touch with the mysterious singer. It's the Lounge Corner that caused him to be concerned even more.
> 
> Yusuke wonders why the mysterious man cares so much, after all, he sees himself as unworthy and tainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long!

Goro quietly waited for the other to sing, while the crowd started whistling, saying rather obscene things. He was surprised that nobody was stepping in and told them to shut up or at least stop harassing the singer. He looked around and noticed most of the obscenity seemed to be coming from a corner in the room with red plush couches. Odd, but Goro wouldn’t question it, he could already tell it must be for special guests or something, why this place had a lounge corner for special guests was beyond him though.

The Singer seemed nervous as he looked around the room, so Goro gave him a polite smile as soon as their gazes met. The Singer smiled back gratefully and took a deep breath as the music set in…

"Love me tender, love me sweet..."

Here it happened again, Goro couldn’t help but look up at him in awe. His heart started beating faster now, when he watched the other sway to the music, gently holding the microphone.

There was this sadness again, the one he knew from the night before and he had this feeling of empathy again, he wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was okay. But he was going to be here for the songs all night, maybe he’d even get the chance to talk to him! He’d just need to wait for the right moment.

Half an hour passed and the man was singing song after song, Goro never taking his eyes off of him.

After half an hour the man did get off the stage and Goro approached him “Hey! Great show!” He said politely. The man looked at him then looked awkwardly downward.

“Th-Thanks…”

His speaking voice was just as soft as his singing voice and he seemed extremely timid. Goro smiled at him and tried to build some eye contact, tried to make it clear that he didn’t want to hurt him “No seriously, you have a great voice.”

The man nodded softly but he did smile “You’re here for the music, huh?”

“Yes!” Goro nodded enthusiastically “Are you going to sing the song from last night again?”

“You… You remembered?” The man asked bewildered “People usually don’t remember the songs…” He paused and looked a little flustered now before he looked past him and his expression changed “I’m sorry I need to go to.”

He walked away and Goro wasn’t sure how to react. He would’ve loved to keep talking to him but he probably needed somewhere to be. Goro went to the bar, he was thirsty after all.

Through the crowd, he could see the man walking to the Lounge Corner and bowing down to the small group there. Goro just ordered a cola and quietly watched the scene as he walked back to his table. The people in the lounge were grabbing the man, pulling him closer to them, grabbing him in inappropriate places.

Goro looked around, trying to find someone who’d step in, say something. Goro went back to his seat and kept watching. Nobody stepped in, nobody even cared that these people were sexually harassing the poor man. Maybe it came from his job, or an instinct, but Goro put down his cola and walked towards the lounge corner, then cleared his throat, saying with as much confidence he could manage “What’s going on here?”

“What?” a lady asked, “We’ve paid, we’re allowed to do that.”

“Allowed to molest him?” Goro questioned, “If you don’t let him go, I’ll ask for the manager!”

Silence from the group, then they started laughing.

“You’re fucking clueless, aren’t you?” Someone said giggling, “Come on, piss off.”

Goro looked at the singer they had been sexually harassing who was now sitting on the lap of a much older man who had slipped his hand under his shirt and was playing with his hair and the singer nodded, saying “Yes, you… You should get back to your seat. The show continues in ten minutes.”

“But-“ Goro tried to object one last time “This isn’t right!”

He was seemingly allowed to stand up and he walked to him “Listen… Just get back, please. I appreciate that you enjoy the music, but there are things that… That really aren’t your business, okay?”

“Besides, what do you know about what is and isn’t right here?” Another woman asked, “This is a different ballpark, just sit down shut up and listen to the music.”

Goro looked at the singer who quietly nodded, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Of course, I’m sorry for causing a stir here.” Goro reluctantly walked away and sat back down, drinking his cola. He probably would’ve started a fight with these people if he hadn’t been stopped.

The ten minutes went by and the singer returned to the stage and the music set in.

"I put a spell on you because you're mine!"

Goro forgot all about his cola and kept watching him with wide eyes, he couldn’t believe that these people somehow were allowed to have their way with the poor man, why was no one doing something about it?

What a strange world…

More time passed and Goro had an idea. He went to the bar and asked for pen and paper. Maybe this was a stupid idea, but he really didn’t care, he just wanted to be in touch with him. He wrote down his cellphone number and waited.

The lighting turned blue and the singer started singing the song he heard the night before… Blue Velvet by Bobby Vinton. He knew the song by heart and found himself mouthing along to the song.

As the song ended Goro quickly put his number on the stage and sat back down. The singer must’ve noticed it because he wound up picking it up when he bowed down for the crowd. Goro gave him one last smile before the singer went backstage and strangely enough the small group of people got up and went backstage as well.

Goro left quietly, deep in thought, hoping the singer was going to be okay.

* * *

It seemed like days had passed, even if it was only a few hours. Yusuke’s body ached, he felt incredibly sore even after a warm and thorough shower. The people hadn’t given him a break, not even for a second, not even when he had started crying softly and pleaded them to stop and now he was alone in his ‘apartment’ in the upper levels of the bar, a sparsely furnished little room with only a futon, a desk, a closet and one separate bathroom with a shower, sink and toilette. It’s the essentials. Anyone would complain, he didn’t, he was used to living with only the bare bone things.

He was in his nightclothes now and still felt the aching, maybe he should take something before he went to sleep, but he couldn’t get himself to do anything really. He didn’t want to sleep, he knew only nightmares would come to him, such was his misfortune.

So he did what he always did when he couldn’t sleep or didn’t want to sleep… He opened his closet then grabbed a sketchbook and a pen he had hidden amongst his laundry. It was the one thing he still held close to his heart: Drawing, sketching, it helped him relax even with all the pain he went through. He remembered always wanting to draw to capture true beauty, becoming an artist, but with all, he was forced through…

He flipped through his sketchbook. It was filled with morbidly violent sketches, phallic symbols, cages, chains, fire, dirt… Ugliness.

Fitting, considering how his soul had been tainted. He opened a new page and grabbed his pen.

He started sketching, letting the aching and sorrow he felt guide him and once he was done he put it all down, looking at what he had drawn.

A robin, shot by an arrow.

Yusuke hid away the sketchbook and pen.

What next? He wasn’t going to sleep, he just couldn’t. He didn’t have any sleeping pills either, so he could only wait until morning, sleep through the day and go through this nightmare again…

Except… The number. The mysterious guest had left him his phone number. Yusuke grabbed his cellphone and stared at it for a while. Should he really do this? Should he take a chance and just… Call him?

He typed the number in and waited.

“Hello?”

Yusuke wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uhm, is anyone there?” The other asked.

“W-wrong number, sorry.”

“Wait you’re-“

Yusuke hung up and turned his cellphone off. It was nice to hear a friendly voice after such a long night. He almost wanted to call him again, just to hear this calming voice again. Maybe he was lucky and the other would visit him again tomorrow? A part of him wanted to see him, another part wanted him to stay far away from him, that was the best thing for everyone. He didn’t even know what drew him to such a place, drew him to someone this filthy like himself, to the point that he gave him his number. Maybe because he was unaware of what was truly going on because he didn’t realize the true nature of this place.

But he wanted to hear this friendly voice, he wanted to talk to someone who obviously had respect for him as a human being. Maybe he would feel like a human being again just for a short while.

Yusuke turned his cellphone back on and called the other again.

“Listen, I’m sorry that I hung up on you, I was just… I don’t know.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” The other man said “Are you alright? Must’ve been hard with the guests and all…”

“Yes, it was difficult.”

“I don’t understand why nobody helped you though. Everyone just stood there watching you get, you know…”

Yusuke tried his best not to cry “Yes, it’s… It’s just how it is.” He lied down on the futon and covered himself with the blanket “It’s a strange world we live in…”

“I mean not even the management would step in.”

Yusuke didn’t say anything. Kaneshiro wouldn’t step in, that’s exactly what he wanted, after all, that’s what the guests were here for. “Well, let’s hope they don’t come back again, huh?” A part of him knew that later down the line they’d come back to rent him, that’s just how it was.

“Hey, what’s your name by the way?”

Name, the other wanted to know his name…

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What?”

“My name doesn’t matter,” Yusuke repeated

“Don’t say that your name doesn’t matter! I’m Go-“

“No, look… If you know my name and if I know yours we’ll end up getting involved with each other. You don’t want to get involved with me, I’m not worth it.”

“Why would you think that?”

“You really are clueless.”

“I’ll be back to hear you tomorrow night.”

“Why?”

“I just like your voice… Good night!”

Did he wish him a good night just now? Why? Oh yes, he didn’t know what he did, if he knew he wouldn’t wish him a good night, he wouldn’t even bother to talk to him if he knew the truth about him.

“Uhm… Good night.” Yusuke hung up and stared at the ceiling. He’d come back tomorrow and he had no idea why. He liked his voice. There was nothing behind it, no scheme, he just liked his singing. It caused Yusuke to smile a little bit and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again.

That strange man who treated him like a person and not a sex object.

That strange man who stood up for him when he needed it.

* * *

Goro was a bit confused about the sudden call he got this late. It wasn’t unwelcomed, no, it was just odd. That man sounded like he was constantly on the verge of tears as they talked together and he didn’t even want to tell him his name, he didn’t even want to hear HIS name.

Maybe he should look up the bar, find out more about it, what was it called again? Ah yes, _Inland Empire_.

He didn’t find out much about the bar, just a lot of articles about a movie he had never watched. He did find out that there was a singer, unnamed oddly enough. Didn’t they care enough to name their best singer? The singer had told him his name didn’t matter… Complete bullshit.

Just who told him that, who would devalue him like that?

He could ponder about these things tomorrow, he’d just go to sleep for now.

 

He woke up, as usual, this time taking his car, after all, he didn’t want to wait for the train to Shinjuku, he just wanted to get to that place right away this time, maybe if he came early enough he could go and ask around about that bar, it was also pouring rain, so he really was glad he decided to drive. As he drove he saw Makoto. He honked and rolled his window down.

“Makoto!” he shouted to her “On your way to the station?”

“Yes, but…” she sighed “Rain. You’ve got the right idea.”

“Well, come in. I’ll drive you to college. I’d be at work too early anyway, I can afford it.”

“How can I say no?”

Makoto got in and Goro drove off.

“Hey, thanks for picking me up.” She said gratefully “How was last night?”

Goro internally debated if he should tell her about last night. In the end, he told her, even about the lounge. Makoto looked genuinely shocked about it. She looked out of the window, seemingly lost for words.

“Wow…”

“I know.” Goro nodded “I… I couldn’t believe it myself and I was there.”

“Goro, you should stay away from this place if you ask me.” Makoto said quietly “From what I heard… He doesn’t even want to be helped. Maybe you shouldn’t get involved in this, I mean even he told you not to get involved.”

“What if he did it because he’s being threatened? What if he does want help but he can’t ask for it because someone is-“

“Goro…” She interrupted him.

“Makoto.” He interrupted her in return “I’m a detective and this is now a case I want to investigate,” Goro announced, much to Makoto’s dismay it seemed.

“Why can’t you just listen to me for once?”

“Because I’m Ace Detective Goro Akechi and I’m going to solve the case of the _Inland Empire_.”

“Oh, whatever you say…” Makoto sighed “I can’t stop you anyway. I can only warn you: Not everything needs to be solved. Sometimes things are too dangerous to be solved, wouldn’t you say?”

“No,” Goro said firmly and almost laughed at Makoto’s expression of annoyance and disbelief.

“Guess I can’t change your mind.” She sighed “I can only urge you to be careful.”

The rest of the drive they both remained silent, until Goro dropped her off at her college “Hey, Makoto?”

“Yes?”

“Have a nice day.” He smiled at her and Makoto smiled back.

“Oh, you…” She giggled and walked away, while Goro himself drove to work.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro starts investigating this Bar and finds out its dirty secret.
> 
> Yusuke has something important to say to the mysterious man who keeps showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! These comments always make my day!

Work seemed to have passed Goro by in instances, nothing interesting had happened, no new cases for him. All the better to him, now he could focus on his private investigation. Sae though seemingly knew he was up to something, maybe because she noticed he was with his car here.

“Are you going somewhere?” Sae asked, “I shouldn’t ask, but you’re usually never with your car here.”

“Yes, I am… working on a case. A private one.” Goro explained. It wasn’t a lie technically, so he thought Sae would let it slide without any further questioning. Goro thought wrong. She looked at him with a suspicious glare.

“Oh, a private investigation? What are you looking into?”

“I can’t tell you, that’s… confidential…” He said awkwardly “Sae, you know me. If I need help, I’ll get the right people involved. I mean, I’m-“

Sae kept glaring at him, which only made it more awkward for Goro. He wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of this quickly with her. “Confidential, huh? Who gave you the job? I mean, you should have a client.”

“Erm… my client… he’s a singer.” Goro continued “In a… Bar. He asked me to investigate something, but I can’t tell you that either. Again, it’s confidential.” He smiled politely and Sae still looked unimpressed.

“Fine, I’ll leave you to it then.” Sae finally said “But don’t forget to do… You know, basic things, like sleep.”

“I think I can take care of myself.”

“I’m just saying. Once you sink your teeth into a case you can get a little… Over-enthusiastic and forget that you’re a human being, who needs things like rest and food and such.”

“Makoto’s probably going to remind me. Either her or you.” Goro and Sae said goodbye to each other and he got into his car. As soon as he was in his car he sighed a loud sigh of relieve. He dodged a bullet there. He didn’t know what Sae would’ve done if she knew he was going to Shinjuku again. She probably wouldn’t be happy about it, give him a long lecture as if it was any of her business. He knew she was probably just worried, but again, none of her business.

Goro drove off to Shinjuku. He had his notebook and pen with him so he was ready for a lengthy investigation until he returned to the bar to hear the singer again. Maybe he would find out his name? Considering how secretive this man has been so far, he doubted it. But trying didn’t hurt, right?

He arrived just as early as he expected, just at the brink of the evening. After parking his car nearby he walked the rest to the redlight district, holding his pen and notebook. Time for the investigation… There weren’t too many people around at this time of day, something he didn’t mind. The fewer people he had to deal with the better.

He started with someone passing by “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” The passerby seemed like an ordinary lady “May I help you?”

“Yes, actually.” Goro pulled out his notebook and pen “What can you tell me about the bar called… _Inland Empire_?”

“Mh… I don’t know much about it. I never went there, it’s a bit too dirty for my liking… My cousin though, he went in once, left and never looked back. He told me about the singer there…”

Goro perked up “Yes…?”

“Poor guy always looks like he’s on the verge of tears.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Not that, I’m aware of it… But now that I’m thinking about it… I know someone who might know more. “ She said, “In Crossroads, the owner Lala Escargot knows everyone just a little bit, mainly through gossip and from all the kinds of people that show up at her bar. Go ask her.”

“Thanks.”

“She’s very nice, so don’t be shy.” The lady explained.

Goro nodded slowly “I- Okay… I won’t don’t worry.” He had a new goal: Crossroads. Luckily he still remembered where that place was from the other night, so he didn’t have too many problems finding it. He didn’t even feel that awkward walking around here now, maybe because it was… The third time? After the third time, it gets easier. So, Crossroads it was.

He entered the bar Crossroads and cleared his throat. He saw a woman behind the bar and decided to go out on a limb here “Erm… Are you Lala Escargot?”

“The one and only,” Lala responded while cleaning some of the glasses “How can I help you?”

“I have some questions,” Goro said taking out his pen and notebook again “Regarding the bar _Inland Empire_.”

“Now, now, why don’t you sit down and tell me your name first. That’s a very loaded thing to say after all.”

“Of course.” Goro sat down “I’m Goro Akechi. I’m investigating the aforementioned bar and can use any information you might have.”

“No way, Ace Detective Goro Akechi in my bar.” She chuckled “I feel honored. I should celebrate or something.” From her tone, Goro figured she was probably joking. He hoped at least, he wasn’t fond of questioning fanatics. They never seemed to take him seriously.

“Well, what do you know about _Inland Empire_?”

“I’ve heard rumors… Apparently, that place is fronting for something but I don’t know what for. I never set foot in that place.”

Fronting? Goro wrote that down and quickly put one and one together. The encounter from last night, someone said they were paid and allowed to harass the poor singer. This couldn’t possibly be, right?

“O-Okay… What do you know about the singer there?”

“Mh, I’m gonna need a description.”

“Dark blue hair, very tall and skinny and…” He smiled and almost swooned “Grey eyes, hidden by bangs and...”

“Ah, now I know who you mean… A young frail guy.” Lala answered “He used to come here sometimes to cry his heart out to me or just chat, but he stopped showing up and I never found out why. That was a few years ago though. Sometimes I see him stumbling through the streets these days, but every time I try to invite him in he runs away… Something must’ve really messed up the poor guy if he is even afraid of me…”

If Goro’s theory was correct, then he knew exactly what must’ve messed him up this badly.

“Do you know his name?”

“No… Or… Wait…” Lala put away the tablet of glasses she had been cleaning and let out a thoughtful hum “I had kind of a name, but I doubt it’s his real name: Inari. He… introduced himself as Inari, for some reason.”

Inari.

Goro noted that down too.

“Is there anything else you know about him or the bar? Anything you’ve heard?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Lala shook her head “But… If you see him, could you tell him I wouldn’t mind if he’d drop by again? He looks like he needs company and I’m more than willing to give him a shoulder to cry on… Seeing people like him suffer really hurts me. Shinjuku can really drain you...”

“I’ll make sure to tell him, thank you,” Goro said, “You were very helpful.”

“May I ask what he has to do with anything though?”

“It’s confidential,” Goro explained quickly. He couldn’t explain to her that there wasn’t actually a case… technically speaking. He grabbed his notes and said goodbye, before leaving. He needed to get to his car and deposit his stuff there before he could do anything though. He didn’t want anyone to realize he was investigating around here after all.

* * *

Yusuke had just gotten done with his shower and had a towel around his waist when he heard his door open. His heart almost stopped when he saw that it was some goons and Kaneshiro of all people and he seemed displeased.

Yusuke wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

“Inari.” Kaneshiro began.

He flinched. He hated being called that name but he couldn’t protest it. It was the name they gave him when he started out here here and the name he had to go by when on jobs and it was the name the goons, while they usually called him his real name, called him when he had really done something wrong.

“The boss wants to speak with you _Inari_.” A goon hissed and Yusuke flinched again.

“I heard something very interesting about last night.” Kaneshiro continued.

“P-Please it’s not what you think… It’s just a misunderstanding I-“ Yusuke tried to defend himself, but one of Kaneshiro’s goons grabbed Yusuke very harshly by the arms and pulled him closer to Kaneshiro.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Inari.” The other hissed “I just hope it doesn’t happen again. For your own sake.”

Yusuke nodded, tears in his eyes “Y-Yes, I understand.”

“It made our guests very uncomfortable, you know?”

As if he cared. Made the guests uncomfortable, nobody cared how he felt, how his entire body hurt night after night of doing this. Even after years he just couldn’t get used to this pain and discomfort, the feeling of being filthy after having been used like this.

But nobody cared. He could only nod and say “I understand… I’m sorry.”

He was let go and pushed to the ground, where he remained on his knees. Everyone towered above him menacingly and Yusuke felt vulnerable as everyone surrounded him. He looked down, not wanting eye contact with anyone.

“Inari, do you know the guy who caused a stir?” Kaneshiro asked.

“N-No…” Yusuke responded and finally, they let him be.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t cause a stir again… Or else…” Kaneshiro grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up “Oh, and you only have one client tonight. Treat her well.”

Yusuke nodded and as they left he got dressed. He looked at the pale being in the mirror, the being he couldn’t believe was him. He couldn’t stand looking at this thing in the mirror so he turned away. How could he live with himself still? He just didn’t know why he didn’t just end it all here and now.

Maybe there was a sliver of hope that all of this would be over soon, that something good was left for him. 

But for some reason he doubted it.

He got ready for tonight’s show and client… Maybe the man from the last two nights would come again and he really hoped he did. He hadn’t forgotten about him, how could he forget about him?

He did want to talk to him again, in private. And having only one client… Maybe he could arrange a meeting with him, in a way that nobody would notice… Yusuke looked at the cloth he had. Well, they did allow him to try and get new clients, that’s what his singing was there for: Displaying himself for potential costumers.

And he had an idea.

* * *

Goro entered the bar, ordered a cola and sat at his usual place. He waited for Inari to get on stage and as soon as he did Goro smiled brightly at him and to his surprise, Inari smiled back at him.

And the night went on, song after song with a break in-between. Goro wanted to approach him, but he didn’t want to cause a scene like the last night, so all he could do was wait and see, even if he wanted to go to the lounge area he could tell nothing could come of it, if last night was anything to go by.

The light soon went blue and Goro knew what that meant.

Blue Velvet.

Everything was normal, well as normal as it was in a place like this until Inari did something strange: He came down the stage, gesturing something to the band who started playing a solo and he walked, microphone in hand, right to his table still smiling. Without warning, he made a gesture for him to turn around and Goro turned around with his chair. Inari took off the cloth draped over his shoulder and put it around Goro’s neck, then sat on his lap, pulling him closer with it. The crowd started cheering for him, some laughed and whistled.

Before Inari continued singing he leaned in close. To anyone watching it looked like he was kissing him on the cheek, but in actuality, he was whispering “Meet me in three hours outside the cinema…” into his ear.

And then he continued singing, playing with his hair, which only made Goro very flustered “Ours, a love I held tightly feeling the rapture grow…”

He was so close, but Goro didn’t touch him, he held himself back. Inari looked deeply into his eyes.

"Like a flame burning brightly... but when he left gone was the glow of...” He paused, building tension that filled the entire room. More wolf-whistling from the crowd, with some announcing ‘Get a piece of that buddy!’ “Red Velvet..."

Strange… Was that a Freudian slip? And why red? Goro knew that under right circumstances his eyes looked red but… Was that on purpose? As Inari walked away he caressed his cheek and left his cloth with him. Goro wrapped it around himself and kept looking after him.

"But in my heart, there'll always be precious and warm a memory through the years... And I still can see red velvet through my tears..."

Inari stood back on the stage and finished the song, using ‘blue velvet’ again. Then he bowed down to the crowd, one time specifically to Goro and vanished backstage. Goro decided to go out of the bar and went to the cinema.

He could watch a movie or two before Inari showed up.

And he did end up watching two movies, both lackluster comedies that made him regret spending any money on them. But when he got out of the cinema he witnessed a very strange scene.

“Come on Inari…” A man had Inari cornered and pinned against the wall “Just a little something, what do you say?”

“No. I’m outside my shift. Now leave me alone, I’m meeting someone.”

“Oh come on, I won’t be too long…” The stranger pressed Inari harder against the wall, rubbing against him.

Goro stepped in and tapped the stranger’s shoulder “Leave him alone.”

The stranger turned around to him “What did you say?”

“You heard me. Leave him alone.” Goro restated firmly.

“Or what?” The stranger asked.

Goro cracked his knuckles and grabbed the stranger by the collar “Listen, I’m not afraid of getting my hands dirty to protect someone. If you don’t leave him alone I’ll break your fucking neck, alright?”

Now the stranger was getting nervous “Alright, I… I can just rent him anyway.” And he walked away, grumbling. Goro immediately checked up on Inari “Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine.” Inari said defensively and then added “But that was… something.”

“You know, with enough confidence you can bullshit yourself out of a lot of situations… But are you sure you’re fine? He… He grabbed you pretty harshly.”

“Nothing I’m not used to.”

Goro felt a sting in his chest. Just how much did this guy have to go through? He softly took his hand “Hey, why did you want to talk to me?” He would just get right to the point “Oh and here’s your… cloth.”

“No, keep it. And I… I wanted to talk to you because I r-really want to tell you that I don’t want you to get involved with me.”

“What?”

“You showed up for the third night and people are getting suspicious. And I’m afraid they’ll hurt you.” Inari continued “And listen, as much as I appreciate you being here simply for the music, I just want you to STOP being here for the music.”

“But…” Goro looked at the blue velvet cloth.

“Please…”

“Okay, but… before I leave… What’s your name?”

“Inari,” Inari responded, looking at the ground.

Goro shook his head and softly lifted up his head “No, your real name.”

“My real name?” He paused “I’m Y-Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“I’m Goro Akechi. I like your name.”

Yusuke looked at him a bit puzzled “Thanks…” He wrapped his arms around himself looking away again. Goro just had to know more about him, he needed to know how he could help him. So he gathered up the courage and said “Yusuke… The bar fronts for something else, doesn’t it? For something illegal.”

Yusuke didn’t say anything, he just nodded quietly.

“People were talking about how they paid. They go with you backstage…”

“It’s exactly what you think it is.” Yusuke suddenly said “And I’m exactly what you think I am. People… Call the bar, they ask to arrange a meeting with Inari. That’s what you wanted to hear, right?”

Goro should’ve known from day one that something was wrong, shouldn’t he? But now he knew it and he felt this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was feeling so many things, but mostly… Empathy. It has been there from the start but with this new knowledge, it had strengthened tenfold.

“Yusuke I’m so sorry you have to go through this. Is there any way-“

“No.” Yusuke shook his head “Don’t help me. It’s better that way.”

“But-“

“Goro, I appreciate that you care so much about me but…” He now fully turned away from him and his voice sounded choked up “I’m sorry. Just… Just find someone better, okay?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to see you again tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Yusuke replied.

“Then why did you explain to me how to… I guess rent you for the night?”

Yusuke didn't respond to that at first, he just became more defensive “It was… A slip-up. I don't know. Nobody has been so kind to me like you have. Maybe deep down I do want to see you again.”

“I see…”

“But you can’t come. Not for the music. People already got suspicious. It’d be best if you’d just… I don’t know.” Yusuke finally turned around again, seemingly he had been crying. “I never found myself in a situation like this.”

“Neither have I.” Goro still had the cloth “Yusuke, before you leave… I have a message for you. From Lala Escargot. She said she’d like to see you again.”

Yusuke nodded “Like to see me again…” he sighed “If she knew the truth, she wouldn’t.” he slowly walked away.

Goro wanted to go after him, but as soon as he moved Yusuke ran off into the dark of the night. Goro sighed and walked back to his car.

He was suddenly very tired.

Getting home was weird, he almost felt reluctance as if he still had some things left to say. He had things to say yes, but he wasn’t sure what those things were. His mind was racing with thoughts all the way home, his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel. He knew it was beyond midnight by now and he would turn up tired at work but he didn’t care, he’d just say he had been working on a case or something, that would shut down any questions.

When he arrived home and parked his car he sat there for a while, staring at his steering wheel to settle down his restless mind, then going through his notes again.

Two results: His name and the purpose of this bar. A productive day for him.

Sighing he got out of his car and went to his apartment, picking up a brown paper bag on his doormat. Peeking in he saw two packs of chocolate Pockys and a microwave spaghetti dinner, kind of having a feeling he knew who gave it to him... When he got in and took off his shoes and jacket, he immediately noticed the glow of his phone’s answering machine. Goro walked over and let the message play.

**You have _One_ New Message**

Goro sat down on his bed at the same time as the sound of the beep.

**Hey Goro, it’s me Makoto. Since you told me you’re working on a new case, I called you here. I know how much you hate it when people call you on your cellphone during investigations. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything reckless and eating enough...**

Goro suddenly realized he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch at noon.

**Getting enough sleep and all. It’s probably annoying how much of a Mother Hen I’m being, huh? But we all know what happens when I don’t check up on you.**

Oh, he sure knew. The last few times he worked without supervision he collapsed from stress, hunger, and exhaustion and spent three days in the hospital...

**Please just take care of yourself, okay? And I know you haven't eaten anything or bothered to get groceries, so I left you two packs of pockys and a microwave meal in a brown paper bag in front of your door on my way home from college. You’re welcome. That’s really all. Good luck and take care! Bye!**

“You’re the best Makoto…” He said with a smile. Just as he thought… Makoto. He prepared his meal, spaghetti at one in the morning and sat down to eat, only now did he realize he was incredibly hungry. He’d have to thank Makoto later on. As he ate he scribbled down everything that had happened this evening in his notebook, finally stopping when he reached the part where Yusuke told him how to rent him…

Should he try?

He could talk more with him then. He didn’t need to actually have sex with him, no. He would just ask more about him, how he ended up in a place like that. That was all.

But then again… What would Sae or Makoto say when they found out that Goro rented a sex worker? Then again… It was for a case, a case that technically didn’t exist. It did to him, that was good enough, right?

So he should try at least.

Maybe once he felt more relaxed...

He finished eating and took a quick shower, before changing into his nightclothes. Then he sat on his bed and looked up the bar on his phone, noting down their phone number.

Then he took a deep breath. He needed to appear confident, strong. He was an ace detective, he could do this!

Another deep breath…

He dialed the number.

“ _Inland Empire_ , how can we help you?” Answered a very bored and tired sounding male voice.

“Erm, hello this is…” Shit, he couldn’t use his real name now, could he? “Karasu… Mei.” Good enough.

“Karasu Mei is your name? I find that hard to believe, but you wouldn’t be the first to use a fake one.”

“Ehe… Yeah.” Great, his confidence was faltering “I wanted to ask if I could… I mean if you could arrange a meeting between me and Inari.“

Silence.

“H-Hello?“ Goro asked bewildered.

“Are you coming alone or in a group?“

“Alone.“ Goro answered “Just me.“

“Uhu… Uhm… All night, or an hour? All night is three hours or four depending on how much he can take.”

“Three hours i-is a bit much already, don’t you say?”

“I honestly don’t give a shit. It suits the customers.”

Goro felt anger boil up inside of him, but he kept it to himself “I see. I’ll… I’ll go all night then.” He responded.

“Okay. Intern, or extern?”

“What?”

“You know, is it at the bar, or somewhere else?”

“I-Intern. I’d rather… uhm… It’s my first time, so I’ll do it at the bar.”

“A first-timer, huh?” The guy on the other end chuckled “Don’t worry, nothing you can do wrong with someone like him. Anything else? Kinks, fetishes…?”

 _Someone like him_. That phrase just ticked him off as well, but he wouldn’t lash out, he’d keep it in. “C-Can I… wear a mask? I want to remain unknown.”

“Sure thing. Mention your name at the bar and bring the cash. Cold hard cash.”

“How much?”

He was told the price and Goro whistled through his teeth.

“We got a deal?”

“Yes,” Goro said wanting to get this over with.

“Very well. See you tomorrow night, Mister Mei.” And he hung up.

Goro put his phone to charge and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck… What did I just do?” He wondered aloud. This was a new one, even for him and he thought about it for the longest time until his body forced him to fall asleep.


	4. Out of the Blue (and into the Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro knew the time had come to walk out of his comfort zone to see Yusuke again and he takes his first step out of the blue and right into the fire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Rudie here! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Goro felt like he hadn’t slept at all and every movement he made felt forced and tiring. But he didn’t regret it. He knew what he was doing, he always knew, he was Ace Detective Goro Akechi after all...

Ace Detective Goro Akechi who arranged a meeting with a sex worker for tonight.

Now regret was setting in.

He got out of bed and wondered how he would make it through the day. His biggest worry was getting questioned by Makoto or even worse... Sae. Then again, he could just say it’s for a case.

A case that required him to hire a sex worker.

The more he repeated this phrase the more he regretted it. But it was too late now, what was done was done and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only wait for night to come and see where it takes him... Probably somewhere noteworthy. All he had to do was not let anyone know and prepare accordingly. He started looking around his apartment, trying to find clothes fit for tonight, something casual. After all, was there really a wrong way to dress for such an occasion? Maybe he shouldn’t show up in a fancy tuxedo that’s all. He decided on something that made him look at least a little bit tough to those people: Ripped jeans, a red shirt, and a leather jacket. To top it all off, a red mask he still had left over from last year's Halloween party at Makoto’s college. The mask itself reminded him of a tengu. A really small, red, tengu. But it was good enough for him, then he did his usual morning routine.

He put the items he had collected on his bed and paused when he remembered the blue velvet cloth and decided to take it with him, maybe the singer would recognize him through it, finally, he left his apartment and got to his car.

Now all he had to do was to not draw attention.

So away he drove, tired and worn out, excited and nervous all at the same time. What an odd position to be in. And to make matters worse and everything else more awkward he saw Makoto. He knew he couldn’t just drive by and ignore her, so he slowed down the car and let his car window down.

“Makoto! Need a ride? I mean I still owe you for that dinner from last night.”

“Please, these books weigh a ton.” She said gratefully and got in when Goro stopped the car.

“So, about last night... Thanks.” He smiled warmly at her.

“You’re welcome. That’s what friends are for you know?” Makoto responded, “Besides, you probably would have gone hungry to bed if it weren’t for me.”

“I arrived at nearly one AM.” Goro confessed, causing Makoto to giggle “Doing detective work and all.”

“Seems like it was a good call from my part then, huh?”

“It was... I was starving at that point!” Goro noticed how intensely he was grabbing the steering wheel and he tried to relax his tight grip, but he couldn’t, and to his dismay Makoto noticed.

“Goro?” Makoto looked at him concerned.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” She questioned “You seem very… stressed.”

“What made you think that?” Goro asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter “I’m okay, I’m calm, I’m… I’m a perfect example of tranquility and calm a-and-“

“If you grip that any further you’ll break it,” Makoto warned.

“Agh… Well, you know.” He stammered.

“What did you do, Goro?”

“Huh?”

“I know when you’re acting up like that, it’s because you did something. So what is it?”

Goro quietly drove on, but he could feel Makoto’s glare burning into his side. He wasn’t sure what to say now, but he knew if he wouldn’t confess now Makoto would never let it go and always question him about it.

“Promise me you won’t tell Sae?”

“I promise.”

“I…” he took a deep breath “I hired a sex worker last night.” He whispered.

“Huh?”

“Makoto I hired a sex worker.”

“You did WHAT?!” She asked enraged “How desperate are you?!”

“It’s not what you think! It’s for the case I’m working on!” He immediately started defending himself “You know I’m waiting for the right person, you gotta have more faith in me, okay? Please don’t tell Sae!”

“Let me get this straight: Your case requires you to hire a sex worker. What kind of case are you working on?!”

“It’s confidential,” Goro mumbled. He found himself using this phrase a lot lately it seemed.

“Did you go to that bar again, Goro?”

Goro didn’t answer.

“Answer me!”

“Y-Yes… But it’s re-“

“Goro if you mention your case one more time I’m going to flip out.”

“Makoto, you’re not my mother!” He finally snapped, but immediately collected himself “Shit… I didn’t mean to yell, it’s just… Why do you care? Why is it such a big deal?”

“Because I care about you. These people carry all sorts of STDs...” Makoto mumbled.

“I’m bringing protection, don’t worry,” Goro announced, trying to lighten the mood just a little bit.

“And how do I know that sex worker isn’t going to kill you?” She continued “You can’t trust people like those. They work in dingy bars for skeevy people and you being amongst them worries me.” Makoto silently looked out of the car window as they drove. Goro wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m sure you’re just… worried, but still… I’ll be fine.” Goro sighed.

“I’ll… put some food on your doorstep, okay?” Makoto said quietly “Does Spaghetti sound good to you?”

“Yes, of course.” He smiled at her and Makoto smiled back.

“See you tomorrow then.” Goro and Makoto looked at each other silently now, they were feeling awkward after this strange conversation. Both knew the other’s point of view couldn’t be changed and since they were both adults, they could at least agree to disagree. But there was this strange tension hanging there and Goro felt even more regret than before. He hoped he and Makoto could reconcile before this escalated into a falling out.

“I won’t tell Sis,” Makoto promised. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Have I mentioned you’re the best?” Goro chuckled, causing her to chuckle as well.

“No, but it’s something I like to hear. And for that favor I’m doing you, I want to hear it at least twice each morning and once per text.”

Both of them laughed.

Somehow they both seemed to know that this strange tension wouldn’t last between them. Makoto walked to her college.

* * *

Makoto looked out of the window. She wasn’t really listening to the lecture, it was so hard to concentrate after what Goro told her… Hired a sex worker for a case. It still felt unreal to her. Goro wasn’t like that, he would never willingly dive into this part of Tokyo, he tended to stay away from it. She knew from her sister that there was a dark side, a side she never dared to think about and it scared her, knowing that it was there lurking underneath… And now Goro would be getting involved with it.

She looked at her desk and noticed a cockroach crawling over it. With a disgusted look, she swiped it down and looked out of the window again. She had a bad feeling about all of this… She felt the cockroach crawl up her leg, and she almost jumped up in surprise.

Instead, she squashed the cockroach with her other leg and sighed.

Maybe she really was worrying too much about Goro. He was an adult, he could take care of himself!

She should focus on the lecture for now.

But sometimes it still felt like the cockroach was crawling on her, like the feeling of worry that wouldn’t leave her mind be…

After hours that seemed to take forever she grabbed her cellphone and called up Goro.

“Goro here!”

“Hey Goro, I just wanted to check up on you,” She said, playing with her hair a little.

“Oh, I’m fine. Work’s just dragging on. So many reports to write and Sae’s being a nag.”

Makoto smiled “Hey, sorry about this morning. I shouldn’t have flipped out.”

“No, I understand. I would flip too if you told me what I told you.”

“There’s apparently roaches in the lecture room now.” Makoto told him “Someone brought food and didn’t throw it away it seems.”

“Ugh, disgusting.”

“Same.” She paused. Should she ask more about that sex worker? Probably not. Goro knew what he was doing. At least she hoped so. “I… I gotta go. Take care of yourself tonight.”

“Makoto, buddy, you know me.”

“That’s why I’m so worried.” She laughed “Bye!”

“Bye, see ya!” Goro laughed too.

She hung up. Makoto could only hope he would be okay tonight.

* * *

Work was over and he couldn’t stop thinking about Makoto. She was so worried, yet she promised him not to rat him out. Sae hadn’t suspected anything, or maybe she pretended that she wasn’t suspecting anything, so Goro could easily slip out of the office and get to his car without being interrogated.

He sat in his car and ticked off his mental checklist. He needed to buy condoms, shower, put on the new clothes and withdraw the money. Easy enough. He couldn’t allow himself to be nervous now. He dropped by a convenience store and got the condoms as fast as possible, not looking anyone in the eye.

Just what did he sign up for? 

_’Come on, get it together Goro…’_ he thought, putting the packet into the glove department.

That’s done with.

He drove home, picked up the food package from Makoto, ate it and got ready for his shower. He couldn’t help but reflect on his situation right now. Tonight he would go to a sex worker.

The things he did for a case.

A case that wasn’t even real. It made him question just how much really was for that fictional case and how much came from his own need to help Yusuke. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him do this. Maybe it was the vulnerability, the fact that he looked so out of place, this soft as satin voice he had…

Goro smiled to himself.

He just couldn’t wait to meet him tonight. Goro finished his shower and put on his clothes, wrapping the cloth around his neck like a scarf.

* * *

Yusuke sat on his futon and stared at the wall. That was his way to get himself ready for the shows and his client. Here he would reflect, tell himself that everything would be okay eventually. It didn’t matter that he knew he was lying to himself, it was all he could do sometimes when he didn’t have the inspiration to vent his frustration in any form of drawing. He wanted to cry, but he’d have to be on stage soon and crying would make him look unappealing, red puffy eyes and a cracked voice didn’t please too many people.

He got up and sighed. He already got information about tonight’s clients. The first one was alone, some guy in a mask, then there was a small group after him but they’d show up later. They wouldn’t even bother to watch him sing.

He quickly fixed his hair.

The cloth… Oh yes, he gave it to Goro. He wondered if he’d show up again… Probably not, after all, he told him to stay away and the other seemed smart enough to do as he was told. Nobody had questioned his lack of cloth so far. Nobody probably cared enough.

He walked down the stairs and to the backstage area, peeking out from behind the curtain. He felt his heart drop when he noticed that Goro wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Why did he feel disappointed? Maybe because despite everything he desperately wanted to see him again, he wanted to see just one friendly face in the crowd. But he once again pushed away his chance to have at least one good thing in his life. Maybe he thought he didn’t deserve good things. Maybe he was just a fool.

He stepped out and started his first song of the night…

“Only you- can make all this world seem right-“ He sang and for a bit, the world seemed to dissolve in song. It was only him, the microphone and the power of his voice, song after song while the band played along. Everyone and everything else melted away, their wolf whistles, the obscene remarks, it all was drowned out by the music.

After a while, he took his break and walked to the lounge area. He always hated that part. He hated talking to the clients, he hated being touched by them, but he just took it. What else could he do?

What was the guy’s name? Karasu Mei. Odd name.

Yusuke sat down next to him and looked him over. He looked intimidating, yet oddly familiar and with that blue velvet scarf around his neck, he seemed… Too familiar.

“Great performance as always.”

“G-Goro?” Yusuke couldn’t believe it “I told you to not come here.” He whispered a little panicked, but Goro just gave him a smile.

“Yes. For the music. So I’ve come as a client.” He chuckled, eating some of the peanuts on the small coffee table. Yusuke wasn’t exactly sure what to say.

“I… I guess that’s fine.”

“There ya go! Why don’t you have some peanuts?” Goro offered him a handful and Yusuke sighed.

“I’d rather not. Boss told me if I ate too much, I’d become undesirable,” he explained quickly. He was hungry though, now that he thought about it.

“Come on, as your client, I insist.” Goro winked. Yusuke wanted to ask him what he was thinking showing up here. But he found himself being happy about Goro being here, he even sat close to him because he wanted to and not because he was forcefully pulled closer. Yusuke ate the peanuts and Goro seemed pleased.

“So… You’re as my client here.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you… _Mister Mei_.” Yusuke giggled “Hard to believe you’d do all of this just to meet me again. Why is that, _Mister Mei_?”

“Well, you know…” Goro mumbled flustered “I just… Instincts, I guess.”

“Seems like you’re not a fan of being interrogated.” Yusuke ate some more peanuts and sat a bit more comfortable, folding his legs.

“Y-Yeah… Usually, I’m the one doing the interrogating.” Goro nodded. He seemed a bit unsure of himself as if he didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing here, so Yusuke took his hands and smiled.

“Hey, relax, you’re here for a good time right?”

Goro giggled a bit awkwardly “Thank god I’m wearing a mask. I’m… I’m beet red underneath.”

This was a breath of fresh air, no perversion, no obscene remarks, just someone here to have a good night with him, seemingly flustered to no end. It was… cute in a way, really cute. Yusuke felt like the other truly was here for him as a person and not as a sex object. He quickly washed that thought away though.

Client.

He was a client.

“So Yu-”

“No… Inari.” Yusuke corrected him “They can’t know that you know my real name. I could get in trouble.”

“I don’t like calling you that… I feel like I’m reducing you to an _object_...”

“I…” Yusuke was about to say ‘I am essentially an object’ but he let it be. He didn’t want to ruin Goro’s evening “Okay… Call me by real name once we’re backstage, okay?”

“Got it.”

They kept talking for a while, completely casual. They laughed a bit here and there, Yusuke ended up eating all of the peanuts, which Goro didn’t seem to mind, no he even encouraged him. Once the break was over, Yusuke bowed down and went back to his stage and for once in his life he wanted to break to go on forever, so he could spend more time with Goro…

“Hey, wait! Don’t you want the cloth back?” Goro asked.

Yusuke shook his head “No, I still want you to keep it.”

And with that, he completely walked away.

* * *

Goro watched Yusuke walk to the stage, clutching the blue velvet cloth. Holding it filled him with a sense of calm, he knew he was doing the right thing, especially after seeing him laugh and smile.

But he was still nervous. He had protection with him, but he didn’t have the confidence needed. Yes, he could fake confidence to get himself out of bad situations but he didn’t actually have it most of the time, especially now.

"Wise men say... Only fools rush in..."

Next song.

Goro perked up and held the cloth tighter. The night went by and with each song his heart started beating faster and faster. Soon, very soon he’d be with the other, spend the night with him and he felt conflicted about it. Why was he doing this, he literally had no reason to, besides his own need to help him.

After a while, the lights all turned blue.

The song was still as beautiful as the first time he heard it…

He clutched the cloth and wrapped it around himself. It still smelled like Yusuke. It was an oddly sweet aroma… Great now he felt like a creep. He probably should all things considered.

After the song he was approached by a man in a black suit “Inari is waiting for you backstage.” he said quietly and Goro nodded. The time has come. He tried no to shake, he tried not to let his anxiety get the better of him.

He was being led backstage and he didn’t say anything to anyone all the way there. Once he reached the backstage area he saw Yusuke, arms crossed, looking deep in thought.

“Inari!” The man who led Goro backstage barked, causing Yusuke to flinch “The first client of the night is here!”

“Yes, right.” Yusuke bowed down in front of him “I’ve been expecting you Mister Mei.”

Goro stood there, not sure how to respond. He couldn’t even move, he was so nervous. His mouth was dry and his hands felt ice cold, the world seemed to move faster and once Yusuke grabbed his hand to lead him up the stairs, Goro’s adrenaline started to seemingly curdle like cream, making it even harder for him to move. He was tense.

This is it.

He was jumping out of the blue and into the fire.

There were only weak lights in this stairway and in the distance he could hear the sounds of sirens and the band whose member were seemingly all drunk by now and putting their instruments away. In the air lingered the smell of disinfectant, sweat, old wood and Yusuke’s sweet aroma… and Goro felt like a creep again. All of this coupled with his ever-growing anxiety was causing him to slowly slip into a state of sensory overload.

Yusuke’s fingers intertwined with his and he stuck close to him. He saw a cockroach scurry across the floor and he tried to ignore it. They soon arrived seemingly and they entered what Goro presumed to be Yusuke’s room.

The cold fluorescent lights weren’t exactly inviting.

“So… Here we are.” Yusuke lied down, looking at him, his gaze filled with expectation “You can take off your mask, we’re alone here.”

“Uhm… Right.” Goro nodded, taking his mask off.

“Well?”

Goro kind of stood there, unsure what to do.

“Do you need an invitation?” Yusuke looked a little amused. 

Goro collected himself again and lied down next to him. he still had no idea what to do. There were steps dictated by common sense, but his mind had just gone completely blank and he was still on edge. Yusuke took his hands and put them on his hips.

“Alright… Try undressing me.” Yusuke suggested.

Goro nodded and slowly took off his dress shirt. Under these lights he looked even paler, his body a network of blue veins, scars, healed and not fully healed unclear how many were caused by other people or self-inflicted, bruises, ribs that were visible. He traced some of the ribs with his fingers, causing Yusuke to giggle a little.

“D-Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no… I’m just…” Yusuke looked away awkwardly, blushing and he whispered: “I’m ticklish there.”

“Sorry.” Goro apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, just continue.” Yusuke smiled patiently.

Goro leaned towards him and kissed his lips. This felt so weird… He hadn’t done something like this before and he wasn’t sure if he was doing this correctly. Yusuke wasn’t complaining, so Goro started to undo Yusuke’s pants. His heart hammered harder and harder and he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

He couldn’t do this.

Goro broke up the kiss and sat away from him “I-I’m s-sorry, I ca-can’t I’m just… I’m just not ready for it.”

“Mh… Is this your first time with someone like me?” Yusuke asked, as he stood up and grabbed the chair to sit at the window.

“It’s… It’s my first time… Just in general.” He admitted.

Yusuke didn’t say anything, he just nodded and got a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that were in the drawer of his desk. He lit it and Goro silently watched, then he opened the window to blow the smoke out.

“Your first time.” Yusuke mumbled and took another drag, before blowing out the smoke “You shouldn’t waste it on someone like me, you know? Wait until you meet someone special, while you still have the luxury of choice.”

The luxury of choice?

Goro took his time to overlook him better, no stage lights, not the poor lighting in the stairway, but the cold exposing lights of this nearly bare as bones room. He looked so frail, pallid, his eyes were sunken in slightly, the blood vessels around them visible.

_Something truly horrible must’ve happened to this man._

“Smoking kills, you know,” Goro said.

“I know… And I don’t care.”

“You… You probably should care.” Goro wanted to give him back his shirt, but Yusuke shook his head.

“It’s fine. I just started recently anyway so it’s going to take a while.”

“When?”

“Yesterday after our talk.” He started coughing.

He obviously hadn’t been smoking for that long in that case.

“Well, quit in that case.” and with that Goro grabbed the cigarette and flicked it out of the window. Yusuke glared at him, but then just sighed. Goro sat back down and smiled. This… Was all very awkward.

“Yusuke… Why… Why are you here?”

“Why am I here?” Yusuke asked, about to light another cigarette, but Goro threw it out as well. Yusuke sighed again and proceeded to throw out the whole packet “You won’t let me have it anyway, might as well get rid of it. As for your question… Why am I here? Why do you want to know?”

“I was just… wondering. You don’t belong in a place like this.”

“What makes you think I don’t? Maybe I’m here for a reason, Goro. Maybe fate is punishing me.”

“Don’t… don’t say that!” Why would he even say that? Why would he believe that fate was punishing him? And even what for? Just what the hell happened to this guy? Goro needed to know. “How long have you been doing this?”

Yusuke shrugged “For a few years. But why do you care so much?”

“Nothing wrong with caring, right? Besides, we have all night, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

The two looked at each other and Yusuke smiled “My name’s Yusuke Kitagawa, but you already know that. I whore myself out because I’m worthless. I don’t have anything else to tell you. That’s all.”

It hurt to hear that and Goro just wanted to comfort him “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened to you and why, but I wish I could help you.”

“Really?” Yusuke asked “Do you **really** want to help me, or do you just _pity me_? And how do I know that I can trust you?”

“I… do care about you and you can trust me Yusuke.” Goro tried to persuade him “What do I need to do, to prove it to you?”

Yusuke looked at him quietly, before lifting his eyebrows, his lips curling at the edge of his mouth in a repressed grin “ ** _Strip._** ”

“Pardon?” Goro asked.

“You heard me. Bare yourself before me, then I know I can trust you.”

Goro nodded and proceeded to do as told. First his leather jacket, then his shirt. Yusuke watched him with an increasingly impressed expression until he was about to take off his pants.

“Okay, let’s just… Put your clothes back on, I… wow. You really… You’re serious. I just wanted to test you and I… I guess you passed.”

“So… Are you going to answer me?” Goro asked as he got dressed again. Yusuke looked out of the window, lost in thought.

“I’ll have to… we have time after all. But there are some things I can’t tell you and I hope you can respect that.”

Goro nodded and quickly observed another cockroach hurrying across the floor.

Yusuke sat next to him and put his hands in his lap, trying to avoid eye contact.

“So Yusuke… How did you end up here?”


	5. Neon Lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro learns that there's a lot Yusuke won't tell him, but somehow they have more in common than he'd realized at first. He also gets a new perspective on the bright neon lights of Tokyo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. A lot was going on in real life and I had bad writer's block. I hope I can update more frequently, but I won't make any promises! I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it being a little too short!

> Yusuke was lying on a bench in the park. It was past midnight, the weather was cold and merciless, the freezing wind was lashing against him. In the distance he could see the neon lights still glowing, their glowing becoming more blurred as tears filled his eyes.
> 
> He was only 16, why was he here all on his own? He just wanted to return to Madarame, the man he had run away from, but considering that he didn’t even stop him, Yusuke could only guess how little the other actually cared. He wouldn’t be the first of his pupils to run away anyway, though it did sting. Wasn’t Madarame supposed to be like a father to him?
> 
> He kept looking at the distance lights, the skyscrapers looking so imposing and scary, the blur from his tears only made it look like these lights were melting, flowing downwards like lava down a volcano, neon lava that would engulf him and burn him alive…

“Wait let me get this straight… You ran away from home at 16?” Goro asked Yusuke, who in the meantime had sat by, the now, closed window again.

Yusuke nodded “Yes. I wouldn’t call it a home though… It was a place I lived in, but it never felt like home to me.”

“I understand.” Goro nodded. He knew what this was like, living in places that never felt like home, that just _couldn’t_ feel like home, especially if one was passed around from foster home to foster home like he was… He bit his tongue to distract himself from this train of thought and was fully snapped out of his thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Goro?”

“S-Sorry… I just…”

“The mind takes people to scary places, huh?” Yusuke asked, looking out of the window. “Look at the lights, Goro… The neon glow looks so enticing doesn’t it?”

Goro frowned confused. Where did that come from?

“I guess it does,” he mumbled.

“I remember going to Tokyo because of these lights. I thought they would inspire me, but like a moth drawn to a fire…” He paused “You know what? Never mind.”

“No, go on.” Goro said softly “I want to hear it.”

“I got _burned_.”

“Burned… How badly did you get burned?”

“Well, I’m here. This should answer everything, right?”

Goro noticed a shift in body language. He looked more defensive again, his gaze averted, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. Was this going to happen every time Goro tried to find out how exactly he ended up here or was it an indication that he was asking the right questions?

“You won’t give any more details, huh?”

“No… At least not yet.” Yusuke gave him a glance that seemed to say everything and nothing at all, leaving Goro confused and yearning for more… More what?

Answers?

More words spoken with this beautiful voice of his?

Another touch, perhaps… Goro noticed he had trailed off again and Yusuke was just staring out of the window, where rain slowly started knocking against it. 

“The lights look so inviting at first.” Yusuke mumbled, “But they mostly just hide a darker aspect of Tokyo.”

“And you’re part of it,” Goro concluded and Yusuke nodded.

“Yes. This messy dark side. It’s a cesspool of filth and all of its inhabitants are just disgusting cockroaches…”

“You’re not a cockroach,” Goro said, a remark that seemingly caused Yusuke to chuckle slightly amused.

“Who said I was talking about myself here?”

“You refer to yourself in such low terms. You always talk yourself down, so I just kind of assumed it.”

“Guess they call you Detective Prince for a reason, huh?” He sighed “You know…”

The view outside was now blurry.

“Know what?” Goro asked.

“When you look at the lights this way, when everything seems blurred, they look like they’re melting don’t they?”

“I never thought about it that way…”

“Neon lava flowing down the buildings… And everyone caught in it dies. It’d be like a modern-day Pompeii.”

“And the people would be forever frozen in time…” Goro continued and looked on confused. He knew Yusuke was indirectly trying to tell him something, but he didn’t know what, he could only guess “Do you feel like you’re stuck in place?”

Yusuke shifted into a defensive position and Goro knew he had hit a sore spot.

“You’re stuck in a bad situation and can’t cry out for help.”

Yusuke didn’t answer, so Goro decided to comfort him instead, he had asked enough questions and Yusuke obviously needed a break.

“Would you mind if I’d put my arm around you?” Goro asked.

Still no answer.

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He explained and suddenly Yusuke sat down next to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. Goro carefully put his arm around him and held him close.

There was just silence for a while, Goro’s mind was busy trying to piece together the fragments of information he got from an obviously turbulent and troubled life.

A 16 year old running away from the place he used to live in, drawn to the busy life of Tokyo and its neon glow and ending up in the dark side. But still so many things were left unanswered: Why did Yusuke run away? And what drove him to the dark side anyway?

Goro would’ve asked him, but for now, he’d stay quiet, to let the other recover from the interrogation.

He stared out of the window, the rain really did make it look like the lights were melting… The silence was slowly getting awkward now and Goro had to break the ice.

Yusuke beat him to the punch though “Why don’t YOU tell me a little about yourself?”

“What would I tell you?” Goro mused.

“Come on Detective Akechi, ‘Quid Pro Quo’ as they say.” Yusuke batted his eyelashes “I’m sure even you have some… _Dirty Laundry_.”

Goro didn’t like how he put emphasis on the phrase dirty laundry. He probably should comply, he couldn’t just ask him things and then not give back, right?

“I live alone.” Goro started “I work as a Detective and write reports most of the time.”

“No… Something personal.” Yusuke said “Just one personal thing.”

Goro sighed and nodded “It would be only fair I guess.” He paused to think “I… I never knew my father and my mother died when I was very young.”

Yusuke looked at the ground “Same thing here. I was taken in by Madarame after my mother died.”

“Has he ever looked for you after you ran away?” Goro asked.

“No.”

Awkward silence again.

“I’m sorry Yusuke.”

“Don’t be. I ran away for a reason after all.” Yusuke scoffed “He was supposed to be like my father, but… he had wronged me in many ways. Not that it matters. He’s dead.”

Oh yes, Madarame was dead anyway wasn’t he? Goro remembered reading about it in the newspaper. Famous artist Madarame died of old age, peacefully in his sleep. He didn’t give it much thought at the time, but now…

It hurt now, thinking about it.

Goro couldn’t help but empathize. He too had been mistreated by people he thought cared about him, as he was shoved from foster family to foster family. It wasn’t until Sae had taken him under her wing as an assistant investigator that he found people who truly loved and accepted him.

Yusuke hadn’t been this lucky.

“Does it hurt, knowing that he’s dead?”

“The only thing that hurts is knowing he went so peacefully.” Yusuke sounded incredibly bitter, something Goro noted down mentally. “After everything, he put me through…”

There was a knock on the door and he heard a voice calling “Time’s up Mister Mei.”

Three hours had gone by already?! How long had they been talking? Goro just sighed and gave Yusuke a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you want to see me again?” Goro asked quietly.

Yusuke didn’t respond at first, only gave him back his mask, until he finally nodded “Yes. I want to continue talking to you.”

The two smiled at each other. Goro has obviously gotten through to Yusuke and he didn’t know what to do next. Maybe the walk to his car in the cold rainy night would clear up his mind just a little bit.

“Goodbye, Yusuke.” Goro bowed down, respectfully and Yusuke smiled.

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Well, I wanted to.”

Goro was escorted to the exit and he saw a group of people, a little group, three people at most, walking past him.

They were all here for Yusuke… He sighed once he was outside of the bar and looked up to the window.

It was closed.

 

Goro sat in his car and looked through the driver’s window. He wasn’t driving, he was just thinking. The world could be so kind to some, so unfair to others. The lights were brightly shining in and Goro watched the blurred glow.

Maybe Yusuke was on to something… After all, he had found himself in a similar situation. Goro took out his cellphone and dialed Sae’s number.

_‘This is Sae Niijima here. I can’t take your call at the moment. Please leave a message stating your name and reasons for your call, and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.’_

**[BEEP]**

“Hey, this is Goro. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you enough for picking me up all these years ago. If it weren’t for Makoto and you, I’d still be stuck in the system, being shoveled from place to place.” He smiled “I know it’s a bit random, especially at this hour, but… Thank you, both of you. For everything.” He hung up and started the car.

He just wanted to go home and sleep.

 

After he arrived at his apartment he showered, got dressed in his nightclothes and immediately collapsed on his bed, burying his face into his pillow, shaking. God, he was exhausted, after everything and he was glad to be home.

But would Yusuke make it through the night in one piece? Would he even be able to see him again? He didn’t know.

For now, he’d just sleep.

_**Goro stood on top of a hill and looked down at the world, as the earth underneath him shook. The buildings were heating up and the neon was melting, erupting and flooding the streets of Tokyo. Goro felt his legs moving, slowly at first and then faster as he called out for someone…** _

_**Yusuke.** _

_**He was calling for Yusuke over and over again, hoping he’d respond.** _

_**The world now seemed to stand still, as Goro stood before a big statue, a statue of Yusuke. He was seemingly frozen in time, glowing in a soft blue color, frozen in the position of a singer, clutching a microphone. He was stuck, unable to call out.** _

_**”Yusuke… I’ll save you…”** _

The sound of his alarm clock rung sharply and woke him up after what seemed seconds of sleep.

Wait… That wasn’t the sound of his alarm clock. That was the sound of his cellphone. Goro picked up “Hello?”

“Hello, it’s Sae. What time is it?”

Goro checked his phone quickly “It’s ten thirty AM…” He paused “SHIT!”

“Did you oversleep, perchance?”

“Yes. Yes, I have. Late night investigations and all…”

“And that message was probably just there to butter me up so you’ll get the day off?” She asked jokingly.

“No, that was genuine. I had to think about how grateful I am. And I really am. Where everyone just wrote me off as an unwanted child, even I myself did, you gave me a second chance. Thank you.”

“Heh. You’re welcome.” Sae sounded concerned now though “Hey if you really spent all night investigating you should probably catch up on sleep.” 

“Yeah…”

“You’re getting the day off-”

“Thanks!”

“But… You need to give me a little bit of detail on your case. That's my condition.”

“Oh…” Goro awkwardly looked around “It’s… It’s uhm… A case of the uhm… I don’t have a case name, but it’s about a singer in a bar and he’s in trouble.” He finally got together after stumbling over his words for seemingly forever.

“Mh…”

“He asked me not to give out any more details, please respect that.”

“Of course. See you tomorrow sleepyhead.”

“Hilarious. Good night!”

After the phone call, Goro passed out and fell into deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

Yusuke hadn’t slept all night and he was still sore even after a warm shower and he was exhausted. The only person last night who had treated him well was Goro. What an odd character, it really brought a smile to his face knowing that he cared so much, despite how much he knew that he should stay away from him and all of this.

Yusuke got his notebook and a pen, flipping to an empty page, then started to sketch.

It was strange spending all his time just talking with someone, it felt very refreshing and he felt so… Human again.

All because of Goro Akechi.

Yusuke spent a while sketching, coming down a little and he looked over his work… He had done a rough sketch of Goro Akechi, for a better one he'd need the Detective Prince to stick around just for a bit longer... Yusuke had to laugh at his own stupidity here. Why was he hanging on to this guy? He just held the notebook close to his chest and curled up on his futon, smiling softly and crying.

Goro’d soon forget about him, just like the rest of the world had, but it was nice while it still lasted.


	6. The Lucky and Luckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are luckier than others. Despite how much they may be alike, there's always a different path for them, different circumstances that leads them to glory or ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this took forever too... I oughta kick my own butt and get these out faster, haha! Kudos and credit to my new Beta Kunoko! Round of applause everyone! Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Listen to Blur's For Tomorrow to increase the mood a little bit. I listened to that song a lot while writing this. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gghFPavXE7Q)

It was around one in the afternoon when Goro finally felt refreshed and well rested. He yawned and checked his phone for any messages.

Just one from Makoto.

**[Makoto (Sent: 12:24)]: Hey there! Did you sleep well?**

Goro rolled his eyes in amusement and wrote back: _Like an angel, Toto._

To his surprise, she immediately answered.

**[Makoto (Sent: 13.34)]: Good to hear. And i already told you not to call me that btw.**

_But that nickname’s cute :3. Besides, it’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from that nickname_

**[Makoto (sent:13.34)]: Goro pls.**

_there’s nothing that a hundred men or more will ever do…. I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN ON yeah i think you got the joke xD_

**[Makoto (sent: 13.35)]: >:/**

**[Makoto (sent: 13.36)]: whatever. Thats not why i’m writing you. oh sorry for any typos. am in class rn. don’t tell sis i’m writing you in class. last night… that sex worker. how’d it go?**

Oh no. Goro already dreaded that question.

_Hey…. focus on class!_

**[Makoto (sent: 13.37)]: don’t change the subject.**

_i really don’t want to discuss it over text makoto. let’s meet up. we can grab a bite_

**[Makoto (sent: 13.38)]: sure. sounds better than text. what do you wanna eat.**

_i feel like having pancakes!!’_

**[Makoto (sent 13.38)]: you always feel like having pancakes… why did i even ask....**

_please :(?_

**[Makoto (sent: 13.38)] fiiiiine -_- get me after college**

_:D See ya!!_

Why did she have to ask? Why couldn’t she just… Not ask. Goro let out a heavy sigh and sat on his bed, trying to figure out just what the hell he would say to her. Should he be honest and tell her what he found out about Yusuke? Probably not, Yusuke wouldn’t appreciate it very much, so he should just lie… Lying was such a harsh word.

Maybe he should call it something else?

Call it a half truth.

No, a quarter truth was better.

He was going to tell Makoto a quarter truth, she wouldn’t get mad at him for that, right? She would understand, she was always very understanding. He stood up to head to the shower and change his clothes, maybe get something to eat from the kitchen.

One ham sandwich later Goro sat at his kitchen table, pulled out his notebook and looked over the notes. Yusuke Kitagawa… An elusive personality? Perhaps. He was certainly a tragic character, Goro was sure of that. He decided to create a mindmap, Yusuke’s name being the center piece. He started a branch with his past, wrote down everything he knew about Madarame and Yusuke’s relation to him. He wrote about his mother. That he ran away at 16. Somehow he wound up trapped in this hellish scenario he was in.

Goro moved on to a new branch: Mannerisms. Yusuke seemed like a delicate, soft person who spoke very eloquently. Each of his movements always seemed to have a sort of elegance to them or maybe Goro had just imagined all of that in the fluorescent lights. He had to smile when he thought about him smoking, even that looked ever so slightly alluring, the way he had pursed his perfectly pink lips, looked out of the window with those beautiful eyes of his…

Goro bit his tongue to stop that train of thought. He got up to grab his phone so he could listen to some music, maybe that would keep his thoughts on track while he worked… He plugged his headphones in, put them on and put his playlist on shuffle. He tapped his pen along to the beat of the song he was listening to.

**And so we hold each other tightly and hold on for tomorrow...**

God, he loved that song. Makoto once chastised him, albeit jokingly, for listening to this ‘weird shit’ as she put it, but he didn’t care. He kept tapping his pen.

“Holding on for tomorrow…” He quietly sang alone.

He wrote out a new branch on the mindmap. This time titled ‘present’. Yusuke was a sex worker fronting as a singer in a bar, obviously mistreated by the patrons… He put his pen down and looked at what he had so far.

He had a lot to find out.

Next song came up, but he wasn’t really in the mood to listen to anything… Then again he needed background noise so his thoughts wouldn’t go places they shouldn’t…

But that song, it just made him think of last night. He checked his phone and sighed. Yeah that was ‘Rock n Roll Suicide’

And for some reason the first few lines reminded him of Yusuke…

**Time takes a cigarette, puts it in your mouth  
You pull on your finger, then another finger, then your cigarette…**

Now that he thought about it the whole song reminded him of Yusuke, this frail, broken man…

He stared at his mindmap, thinking about him, about last night, about their kiss, about the body contact, how he held on to him, how they talked with each other, how helpless Yusuke had appeared to him and how vulnerable he himself felt, how vulnerable Yusuke must’ve felt. The world always seemed so cruel to some people, Goro knew that. He felt this cruelty at the hands of his mistreating foster parents, their harmful words, the judging gazes of people who knew he was born out of wedlock.

“We’re very much alike, huh?” Goro mumbled to no one in particular, as he finally put the mindmap away.

He grabbed his wallet and opened it up, smiling. There was that picture of himself, much younger, around 17/16, Makoto and Sae. The two had their arms around him, smiling, Goro was smiling as well.

He still went to Shujin Academy around that time, had his own little investigation office for school related things, was about to be sent away again until Makoto stepped in and told her sister about his merits as investigator and how he had solved multiple cases and he became Sae’s new assistant… He could still remember that fateful day as if it were yesterday…

> Goro was sighing and packing his things. He didn’t find a new foster family so that meant he had to go back to the orphanage and wait there. Shame, he really liked the apartment he was provided, he liked the people at Shujin, especially his friend Makoto. He had become a mild celebrity at school and now he had to leave all that behind because of the stupid system.
> 
> But what could he do about it?
> 
> He should be used to this by now, but there are only so many times he could say goodbye to friends he had made, goodbye to a life he had established…
> 
> He heard a knock at the door and opened.
> 
> “Hey Makoto,” he just said looking away from her.
> 
> “Goro, what are you doing?” She asked, smiling as if she was hiding something.
> 
> “Packing my things. I’m being shoved somewhere else.” There was an awkward silence between them.
> 
> “Oh. I guess Sis didn’t tell you then?”
> 
> “Tell me what?”
> 
> “Oh don’t worry about it!” She chirped, taking him by the hand “Sis is waiting in her car, she said she’d take you back to the foster agency.”
> 
> “Why are you so happy?” Goro asked a little annoyed, after all, his life was about to be shattered once again and he’d be shoved away to either another empty apartment, or loveless home.
> 
> “Hey, I know it’s difficult for you right now Goro,” Makoto said softly as she dragged him along, seemingly ignoring that he hadn’t even finished packing up! “But after today everything will fall into place, I promise.”
> 
> “If you say so.” He just muttered in a state of no resistance.
> 
> She practically dragged him all the way to Sae’s car where he got in, looking quietly out of the window as he drove.
> 
> How would he say goodbye to everyone? 
> 
> _Goodbye everyone, goodbye Makoto you nerd, good luck in college, goodbye Ryuji you crazy man, keep being you, goodbye Ann, I’ll keep looking for you in magazines alright? Goodbye-_
> 
> He tried not to cry, he really did, but it was difficult, especially now that they had arrived at the foster agency after a drive of complete silence. They entered, walked up the stairs, Goro looked at the ground, his hands clenched to fists.
> 
> Sae opened the office door and gave Makoto a quick glance and Goro tried to read her, tried to find out what the two had planned. 
> 
> They all took seats when they entered and Goro didn’t say anything, didn’t look at anyone.
> 
> “So, Goro Akechi. Today’s the day.” The lady from the agency spoke.
> 
> “Yes.” Goro sighed.
> 
> “You should be grateful that Miss Niijima here gave you this opportunity!”
> 
> Goro looked up in confusion “I’m sorry... WHAT?”
> 
> “Surprise!” Makoto announced joyfully “After I heard that you’d be send away, I tried to convince Sis to hire you as an assistant investigator and foster you as well. She said yes after I told her all the things you achieved.”
> 
> Goro looked at Sae who was smiling brightly at him and he rubbed his eyes “I uh… Excuse me, I have to check if I’m dreaming.” And so he pinched himself.
> 
> Ouch.
> 
> Yep, not a dream.
> 
> “I just need you two to sign here and here…”
> 
> After the paperwork they had a picture taken. Goro still couldn’t believe it! He could stay with them! He could even live in his apartment! It felt so strange and unreal to him, like he’d soon wake up. He felt Makoto’s and Sae’s arms around his shoulders and he smile brighter than he ever had in his life…

Goro closed his wallet and wiped his tears away. Whenever he thought back to that day, to this moment in time, he just felt like the luckiest man in the world…

* * *

Yusuke was wandering around Shinjuku, tired and broken. After last night he felt worn out and used again… But what else is new? Years had passed, but this place, this blemish on the neon city Tokyo, had seemingly never changed. There was still the same old stain on the same old advertisement poster, the same old fortune teller he had walked past day after day on his same old walks…

Fortune telling.

Yusuke had never thought about stopping by and giving it a shot. He always assumed his fate was set in stone and nothing could change it, that he was doomed to suffer through the same hell night after night. But he had money to spare, so why not? What did he have to lose? He would joke and say ‘his dignity’ but he didn’t feel like he had any left. He sat down and paid the fee.

“You don’t look too well.” remarked the fortune teller as she laid down the cards “You should see a doctor.”

“I’m fine.” Yusuke lied.

She finished with her cards and studied them for a while “You’re currently stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Yes. I know.”

“But I can also see that there’ll be a knight coming for you.”

He raised an eyebrow at that “Oh?”

“A knight in shining armor.” She nodded “But… There’s also danger ahead. Lots of it. And lastly… Always be on the lookout for cockroaches. They’re a bad omen in your story.”

“And you can see all that in these cards?” Yusuke asked curiously.

“Yes. And they don’t lie.”

“I see.” And Yusuke left, deep in thought, hearing a slight crunching. He stepped back and realized he had stepped on a cockroach. He took a deep breath and walked back to _Inland Empire_. He needed to lie down and be alone for a while.

 

Once he was back, Yusuke curled up on his futon and stared at his wall, as if it would somehow give him the answers he needed. Someone opened the door and Yusuke didn’t even bother to check who it was.

“Inari, Boss wanted you to know that you’re wanted outside tonight.”

“Understood.” Yusuke answered and the door closed. An external job. Yusuke hated those so much but he had no say in the matter. When he was out in the open he felt even more vulnerable, there he was even less protected. There were cases where he’d have the clients force themselves on him in a club’s or restaurant’s public restroom and he’d just be left there to cry his eyes out.

But he deserved it for being such a gullible fool, for believing them when they said they’d give him a place to sleep, a place to eat… He should’ve known better.

He was amongst the unfortunate ones.

He grabbed his cellphone and wrote to Goro: ‘I will be extern tonight. Can’t see you. Sorry.’ and left it at that. He was going to need a lot of sleep if he wanted to get through tonight. At least Goro would be happy.


	7. Chapter 7: House of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro promised Makoto not to get involved anymore, but he lied. How could he leave Yusuke in a place like this anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of time. Once again, a lot was going on IRL and I have way too many projects, I'll have to delete some that I can't keep up due to lack of inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and that nobody is mad about the long wait.

Goro looked at his watch. Makoto should be done with her classes soon, he should get going. He checked his phone and only got a message from Yusuke.

‘Where will you be?’ He wrote back and put his phone away. He’d get a reply sometime later, at least he hoped so. He didn’t exactly know what these extern things implied, but it couldn’t be good… For now, he’d just focus on Makoto. He got in his car, put in a CD and let it play on blast all the way there to really get in the mood, maybe embarrass her just a little bit. Flustering her was one of his favorite things to do.

And flustered she was. He could see her from a mile away, that she had heard him over the same distance, because her expression changed from cheerfully chatting with her friends, to her covering her face in shame.

Goro lowered his windows “Hey Makoto!”

“For the love of…”

“Isn’t that Goro?” One of her friends asked and Makoto let out a heavy sigh.

“Unfortunately yes.” She mumbled, before saying goodbye to everyone and getting into Goro’s car.

“I brought the one you like.”

“What?”

“Parklife! You like that one.”

“Goro I can’t hear you.” Makoto turned down the music “Why did you do that?”

“To get you flustered.” Goro teased and he laughed when Makoto rolled her eyes. She pouted and crossed her arms.

“You’re not even British.” She mumbled.

“Is that a requirement to enjoy them?”

“I dunno.”

“They were pretty big in Japan, ya know?”

Makoto sighed in defeat “I mean, guess you’re right. No arguing with that.”

Goro pursed his lips in amusement “Maybe you’re more fond of Oasis.”

“Oh God, no.”

“Wanna listen to some Wonderwall?”

“Spare me the thought, Akechi. Spare me the thought…”

Goro laughed “Yeah, I won’t threaten you like this again, don’t worry. You’ll probably end up jumping out of my car.”

Makoto looked out of the window and looked back at him “Goro… I would like to talk to you about… You know what.”

Goro stared at his steering wheel and took a deep breath “I couldn’t go through with it. We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re asking. We did… We did kiss a little.” He felt the goosebumps on his arms when he thought about it.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I did. But it was a strange feeling. I haven’t kissed someone like that since I was dating Akira back in Shujin…” He chuckled “I suppose I was too busy with work…” Not that Goro never tried to get back into dating. He had smaller stints here and there, one time with Ryuji even, but they never went anywhere. Yusuke though, he made him feel different.

“Goro, your train of thought is derailing again.” Makoto chuckled “He really left an impression on you, didn’t he?”

“He did, yeah. I think the last time I felt that way about someone was Akira.”

“Mh… I still don’t like that you’re getting involved with these things. The dark side of Tokyo is a force to be reckoned with. Sis can tell you all about it. Most of these people just slip under the radar because they’re powerful or otherwise influential…”

“Makoto-”

“I’m just saying if Sis and her department can’t nail these guys, what makes you think you can?”

Goro wanted to protest and tell her at this point this wasn’t about nailing anyone down, arresting anyone… he just wanted to pull Yusuke out of this bog of perversion and debauchery, he just wanted to hold him so they can both be at ease, knowing that he’ll never be put through pain again.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just stubborn.” Goro smiled awkwardly “Let’s change the subject though, we’re at the restaurant.”

Goro parked the car and the two got out. He felt his cell phone vibrating “Uh, hey Toto, can you go ahead and reserve a seat? Someone’s calling.”

“Don’t call me that!” She rolled her eyes “But fine, I’ll go.”

Goro got back into his car for privacy and accepted the call “Hello?”

“Goro, it’s me. Yusuke.”

“Yusuke! Hey! How are you?”

“Not so good. I found a roach nest in the hallway today.”

“God, that sucks.”

“It does… And now I’m even more anxious about tonight.”

“Tonight… You’re off to an outside place, aren’t you?” Goro grabbed his notebook he carried everywhere “Where are you going to be?”

“It’s… It’s a club called ‘House of Fun’. That’s where I’ll be tonight… Around Midnight.”

“do you want me to show up?” Goro asked while noting down the name of the club.

“That’s the thing… I want you to be there. I want at least one friendly face.”

“I’ll be there then.”

“Here’s… Here’s the address then…”

Goro noted that down too “Yusuke, will you be alright until then?”

“Yes, I suppose… I mean, ever since you came into my life I have gathered the confidence to spend more of my time outside during the day. I’d usually just hide away in my place until night came.”

“That’s great to hear!”

“I met Lala Escargot today. She invited me out for a drink! I accepted. Imagine that. I was worried she wouldn’t want to see me again.”

“I’m so happy for you, you know that?” Goro smiled widely and then he heard Yusuke chuckling softly and he felt his heart skip a beat or two. This had to be the most adorable chuckle he had ever heard.

“Thank you, my knight, in shining armor. I have to go now, Lala’s waiting for me.”

“You’re welcome. See you tonight.” Goro hung up and smiled still. What did Yusuke call him? A knight in shining armor? A romantic type huh? That was fine by him, it made him just more charming in his eyes.

Charming indeed… Goro felt his face heat up, he was probably going to be beetred as soon as he returned to Makoto. He got out of his car and walked to the restaurant, looking for Makoto. she was sitting in a far-offbooth and waved to him. Goro sat down, facing her.

“Who was that?” Makoto asked.

“Uh, you know. Just Akira calling, checking up on me and all.”

“Oh, is that why you’re so red?”

“Possibly…”

“I think you’re the only guy who managed to remain friends with his Ex.”

“Don’t act like this is some kind of… Miracle. Not everyone breaks up in bad spirit.”

The two smiled at each other and chuckled and the food arrived. Goro had a nice stack of pancakes with syrup and Makoto was happy enough with some scrambled eggs. Goro immediately dug in, much to Makoto’s dismay “Goro… Do you have to eat so sloppy?”

“Sorry, Mom.” He teased and took it slower “You know how it is…”

“I don’t. I don’t know how it is.” Makoto sighed “Well… There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Is it about-”

“Yes. About him.”

“It’s okay.” Goro stared at his pancakes “I’m not going to see him again.”

Goro didn’t know why he lied. Maybe he had enough of being questioned. Maybe he had run out of excuses and wanted to avoid telling her about what he knew so far. Maybe he had enough of her telling him not to get involved and worry so much… Most importantly: He didn’t want her to get pulled into the dark side too.

“Are you sure?”

“I have all the information I need. I can work alone now.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” she smiled “I guess I can sleep easier now…”  
“Yeah.”

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Makoto asked, shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

That was terrible timing “Me? Oh, you know. I have to type up a report and all. Then I’ll catch up on all the sleep I missed.” Goro explained like a liar. He very much preferred stuffing his face with pancakes to have an excuse to not speak anymore.

“Well, hope the rest of your investigation goes well.”

Goro nodded.

The rest of their meal went by pretty fast. They talked a little about this and that paid for the food. Goro was thinking about tonight. How could he sneak out and make everyone believe his lies? This web was in its beginning stage so he had to be careful while weaving it. And he felt terrible, he truly did… But all of this was for the best. He’d just keep telling himself that… until then he’d prepare for tonight. He hoped nobody would contact him tonight…

 

Goro arrived in Shinjuku around midnight. He was dressed up in the same shirt, jeans, jacket combo he wore the night he was with Yusuke. It was dark, the streets only illuminated by the week streetlights, which was great for him, he could stay incognito that way. The club ‘House of Fun’ seemed to be an underground club. He had to walk down steep stairs and open a heavy steel door, where his ears were immediately assaulted with music, laughter and the sound of people dancing. He looked over the dancefloor that flickered in different colors, the people moved so fast that they almost looked faceless. Goro tried to look cool and walked in. The whole room smelled like sweat and he had a hard time breathing. But enough complaining, Goro was here for a reason: Yusuke.

And he saw him in a far-off corner, with a group of four people taking turns in making out with him, passing him around like a fucking object, he already felt angry the heat in his face rising… Nobody should be allowed to treat anyone like that.

Nobody.

And the fact that there were people who thought they had the right to do it disgusted him deeply. He ordered a Coke and started drinking, still observing Yusuke and the group that had him in their grip. Yusuke himself wasn’t protesting, of course, he couldn’t protest… Why would he be so stupid to say anything at all? One of them got out a pack of something and opened it, Goro couldn’t exactly tell from the spot he was sitting right now. It looked like a pill, a pill that they soon forced into Yusuke’s mouth.

“You fucking-“ Goro almost yelled at them, but he remained calm, drank his Coke, while the DJ put on a different song. This was going to be a very, very, long night for him because now he knew that he had to keep a good eye on Yusuke since he suspected that these people had just drugged him. He didn’t know how long whatever they just gave to him would last, so he checked the time the pill was given… 12.13 AM. He had suddenly finished the Coke and the night went on. The longer it went, the sicker he felt, he was never a fan of these type of loud clubs where the music really did sound like someone was hitting him over the head with a big wooden club. Between watching the little group migrate to the dancefloor and ordering another few Cokes he checked his watch again and again.

12.43 AM.

Now he noticed that Yusuke was acting differently, very differently. He seemed euphoric, alert, he was rubbing himself up against his clients, while giggling uncontrollably. Now Goro perked up. He had seen a lot of drugged up people in his time and with all the other context clues he could only guess what they had given Yusuke.

Ecstasy.

“Shit,” Goro mumbled under his breath when he watched how Yusuke was shoved by one of the guys of the group toward the bathroom. He had to step in, had to help him right now… He followed the two carefully, making sure to keep a safe distance, trying not to get a headache from all these noises and smells.

He opened the bathroom door, swinging it open quickly and immediately was hit with the scene before him: Yusuke had his dress pants and boxers down, the client had bared himself too and he was pressing up against the poor pale man, violently kissing him. Blind with anger Goro grabbed the perpetrator and pulled him away, punching his disgusting, greasy face over and over again, until blood gushed out of his nose and dripped on his shirt, then pushed him down on the dirty bathroom floor, watching as he pulled his underwear and jeans up, scurrying out like a cockroach.

“Yusuke!” After his anger had subsided he finally got himself together and helped Yusuke dress himself “Yusuke, can you hear me?”

“G-Goro…” Yusuke whined “What… What is going on?”

“Okay.” Goro helped him “Okay, that’s it we’re leaving. Can you walk?”

“What happened? Goro what happened?” Yusuke asked once again, still in this desperate tone, as if he was in denial.

“I’m getting you out of here first, okay? I’ll tell you then.” Goro consoled him, leading him outside, trying to avoid the group of people or anyone really. He managed, luckily, even if he did feel the glares of the man he had beaten up drill into the back of his head when they walked out.

Once outside, the cold night air hit him immediately and Goro took a deep breath, letting the cold run through him. There were nearly no sounds, except some cars, the steps of other people, Yusuke’s confused whimpering. By now Yusuke had leaned against him since he wasn’t very secure on his feet.

Once they finally arrived at his car, he helped Yusuke in, before getting in himself.

“Goro… What happened?” Yusuke asked, staring blankly at the roof of the car.

“You, Yusuke, you were assaulted. Sexually.” He explained gently, trying to not upset him too much. He watched Yusuke twitch as if he suddenly remembered what happened as if the whole weight of the event crashed down on him. “You’re safe now, you’re with me, okay?”

“Why…? Why did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” Goro responded in earnest, as he held the other’s hand “I don’t know why these things happen.”

“Why me?” Yusuke asked again, seemingly petrified, not even twitching, or seemingly blinking.

Why him? Goro once again didn’t know. He didn’t know why the universe seemed to knock Yusuke around so violently, Yusuke didn’t deserve any of this. He looked over to the petrified and drugged up man, the euphoria replaced by panic.

“Goro, I want to go home.” Yusuke pleaded “But… I don’t know where that is.”

He put an arm around Yusuke, before pulling back quickly. No, Yusuke had just been pressed against a wall, he didn’t want to make him feel trapped again, but Yusuke took that arm and put it around himself.

“Do you…” Goro sighed “Should I take you to my place?”

“Home… I just want to go home.” Yusuke now mumbled, “Take me to your place, I don’t care.”

“Okay, I’ll take you home.” Goro pulled his arm back, helped Yusuke with the seat belt and drove off into the night, neither of them spoke, Yusuke just kept staring on, petrified. Goro felt powerless and sick.

It’s a strange world they live in, isn’t it?


End file.
